The Quest for One Million Dollars
Hey, guys! I'm coming out with a new show! Unlike ESN, this is a game show, not one just for amusement. I wanted to do this for two reasons: A. I had a good idea for Carnelian's personality, and the problem is, she's dead. So this will start at the start of JMA. B. Deeper into ESN, I had planned to make countless Cleril jokes. Due to the rise of Pertle lovers, I decided that the simple humor of it would be taken away by them. So, the plot is: It's the start of JMA. Qibli, Turtle, Moonwatcher, Winter, Carnelian, Umber, and Kinkajou all have a chance to win 1,000,000 dollars. And YOU get to decide who gets it! But please, ignore all previous feelings for characters:This is gonna be something you've never seen before. Oh, and if you're wondering: This was inspired by Big Brother. Except this is more appropriate. Season One Episode One: The First Dragon is Eliminated Here we gooooooooooooooo!)) Winter burst through the doors, startling everyone. "Winter, you're late!" Tsunami said, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, Bandit here kept POKING my TALONS and it hurt." Winter set the thing he had his talons wrapped around to the floor-and it immediately ran away. Winter cursed. Moon jumped for the scavenger, catching it in her claws. She lifted it, preparing to give it to the iceWing, but he took it the wrong way. "Don't eat him! He's MINE." Winter snatched the scavenger out of Moon's claws. "I was going to give it to you, sheesh." Moon muttered, and for some reason this caused Qibli to laugh hysterically. Kinkajou and Umber immediately grinned, while Turtle looked perplexed and Carnelian looked annoyed. Tsunami hid a grin rather poorly. Qibli wiped his eyes and grinned. "Don't touch any of the belongings of Sir Handsome Prince Nephew Dragon Winter," he said, snickering. "Ooooh, a Prince! Soooo fancyscales!" Kinkajou burst. Umber and Qibli both cracked up even more, Turtle looked more perplexed, Carnelian looked grumpier, and tsunami's grin was poorer. Moon's expression was unreadable, but Winter seemed mad. "Whatever. Just don't touch him, okay?" Everyone nodded, with the exception of Carnelian, who expertly slid off the bench. "Oh, this should be enjoyable. A year with a shy dragon, a dragon who's never heard the term 'personal bubble', a dragon who thinks his toilet needs to be fancier than everyone else's, a jester, a secret-hider, and a tag-along." Everyone's head immediately swiveled to the red dragoness, who had gotten back on the bench. Tsunami didn't even make an effort to hide her grin. "And a principal who thinks she can decide what color the gold-plated toilet is," Carnelian added, pointing to Winter, than Tsunami. "You'll get along great." Tsunami's grin seemed to expand. Qibli turned his head. "Let me guess: I'm the jester, Kinkajou's never heard of personal bubble, and Winter the gold plated toilet. What are the other three?" Carnelian grinned. Umber, who had been in the war, was suddenly taken aback. "I've never seen a SkyWing grin. Honestly, it's kind of scary." Umber said. "I don't consider myself shy, and as far as I know, I'm not hiding any secrets. What's a tag-along, besides a dragoness-scout cookie?" "You just listen and laugh and cry to whatever other people say." Carnelian pointed to Moon. "i think you can guess what you are." "Actually, I can't." Moon lifted her chin. "You can't see right through me, you know." Tsunami interrupted episode one of Carnelian:The Know-it-All. "I'm going to tell you something: six of you will be leaving Jade Mountain Academy." Tsunami's grin seemed manic now, and no dragon in the room would be surprised if she vanished then and there. "The last one will get a million dollars." ~*~ Qibli woke up. "Did that- actually happen?" "Yeah," Winter mumbled, pulling the sheet over his head. "One of us is going to get rich. For Darkstalker's sake, it's 3 am." Qibli got up. He walked over to the common room, where Sunny and Fatespeaker seemed to be playing a three-dimensional version of checkers. "Um, what are you doing?" Qibli asked, studying the board. Sunny brightened, as impossible as it seemed. "Paying 3-D checkers. Not only can you advance, you can also move up or down. It takes an hour to play, usually, but Starflight took Clay down in 10 minutes." "Isn't Starflight blind?" Qibli asked, remembering the librarian's numerous library cards. "Yeah. So?" Sunny and Fatespeaker both asked as Sunny triple-jumped Fatespeaker. "Is he up?" "Yeah. He's in the library, listening to Clay commentate on Tsunami and Glory's game." "Sweet, thanks." Qibli trotted over to the library, where Clay was describing the intense match going on. At the sound of footsteps, everone turned to Qibli. "Oh, hey-" Tsunami started, but was cut off by Starflight. "Wait, let me guess who it is. It's either a SandWing or a SkyWing's footprint, but I doubt any of our SkyWing students would come down here at 3 am. Too old for Ostrich, too young for Onyx, and too quiet for Pronghorn, so I'm going to say either Qibli or Arid." "It's Qibli. Nice job sir. Um, anyway-" Qibli shuffled his feet as Starflight chucked merrily. "When's the book I got yesterday due? Because Winter borrowed it, and he's not even through the first chapter yet." "Five days from now. Wait, hang on." Starflight swung his swivel chair over to the computer, and tentatively rubbed his talons on the keys before typing something in. "I've switched the access from you to Winter. Make sure to tell him that." Starflight shook his head sadly. "I'd like to get at least one IceWing down here. Even the grumpiest dragon of all, Carnelian, came down here earlier." "Really?" "Yeah." "Um, Starflight?" Clay interrupted. "Yeah?" Glory just qui-quin-" "Jumped Tsunami five times?" "Yeah." Clay looked relieved. As Starflight swiveled his way over to Clay, Qibli walked out into the halls. Qibli paced. "What the heck? Why's Carnelian in the library? She doesn't seem like the type to read a book for pleasure. And we haven't got into anything deep in our classes, so she can't be studying." "Actually, I'm reading a scroll about a famous soldier's rise to fame. It recommends killing nosy SandWings." Carnelian said, turning a corner. Qibli jumped. "Okay, why at 3 am?" "I could ask you the same question about why you're here." Qibli exhaled. "I'm scared I'll be sent home. I don't want that." "Well, here's a trick: Get into Moon's good graces." "Wha?" "Moon's destined to win. Winter is too braggy, Kinkajou's too noisy and doesn't have any plan for getting the money, and everyone else is too vulnerable. Moon's shy, but in a likeable way. Make her like you, and if she wins, you might get a couple hundred." "Do you know how they judge it?" "No." There was an awkward pause. "Well, that clears everything up," Qibli smirked. Carnelian rolled her eyes. "Still the jester, Qibli. See you later, if I don't get out by that time." ~*~ Turtle was doing fine. He had risen out of bed at 8, done some swimming until 9:30, and was now eating a big bowl of cereal. Some nice, good music playing had started up in the music room, when suddenly the violinist started playing the bagpipes. Turtle choked, and Clay rushed over immediately to perform the Heimlich. Moon, who had finished eating, looked curiously at Turtle. "It's time," he gasped, "to change the song." Since half-digested food had just went into his bowl, Turtle stopped eating, and he and Moon walked to the music room. Winter grumbled something about how the food wasn't even that good anyways, and joined them. Carnelian, who had gotten up just a minute before them, looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. The odd foursome entered from above. Qibli's drumming potter-patterned to a stop, ending with a symbol crash; Umber's voice faded out; Kinkajou's bagpipes wheezed, and she tore her mouth from the mouthhole. "If you don't mind my asking, what song was that?" Turtle asked, his annoyance evident. "Well, Umber here chose We Didn't Start The Fire. Then Kinkajou, she chose Poker Face." Qibli blushed. Winter grumbled. "Neither of those songs are good." "Then what is?" Kinkajou asked. "Maybe a little Led Zeppelin-" "You like Led Zeppelin?" Moon interrupted. Winter blushed. "Yeah. I mean-" "I like Led Zeppelin too," Turtle offered. "Same here! What's your favorite song?" Moon asked. Winter's frown that seemed permanent turned to a smile, disproving several well-known theorists. "Probably Stairway to Heaven," he answered. "My favorite song is Dust In The Wind. It's not by Led Zeppelin, though," Turtle said. "Hey, that's a good song. Mine is Thunder," Carnelian said. Everyone turned to Qibli. "What about you? Qibli grinned. "Can you guess?" "In Bloom?" Moon 'guessed', using her mind reading to say an answer close to the truth. "Nope, but close! Smells Like Teen Spirit is awesome." The group of seven laughed, and it was the touching moment in that nobody made a remark about an IceWing laughing. ~*~ The seven met up later, in the lunchroom. Winter had been there first, and after making his way through half a goat, gave the rest to Moon. Kinkajou stuck to blueberries and grapes, which she snuck to Bandit when Winter was looking dreamily into Moon's eyes. Qibli and Umber were having a friendly contest to see who could get the most prey, Turtle fished a little, and Carnelian amused herself to see if she could out-fly birds. If she caught up to it, she caught it. Turtle helped pike get some fish for Anemone, then plopped himself down to Kinkajou. halfway through a fish, Kinkajou threw a grape at his nose jokingly, and he suddenly choked on his fish. Clay was there to give the Heimlich again, and he warned Turtle to "try and eat slower." Qibli won 6-4, so they chatted with the others a bit. They started talking about music again, when Umber said, "Oh dang, look at Carnelian!" Carnelian was in hot pursuit of a peregrine falcon. The falcon was swooping downwards at an incredible speed, and Carnelian was a claw behind. She inched closer. Suddenly, every student started whispering. A joking chant had even gone up: "LET'S GO, CARNELIAN, LET'S GO!" Carnelian was close now, and the peregrine falcon looked doomed. The two were spiraling downwards, when the falcon suddenly banked left, sending Carnelian into the water. "LET'S GO, CARNELIAAaaaaaooooooohhhh... Aww, dang..." The dragons resumed their eating as Carnelian climbed out of the water with five birds. She plopped them down on the table, dejected. Qibli, Kinkajou, and Umber all made excuses about having to go to the bathroom, because it was too hard not to laugh. They got back calm, but Qibli and Turtle made eye contact and Turtle erupted in laughter. he ended up choking on his fish again, and Clay got up to give him the Heimlich. Before he could, though, Carnelian had used a different method: whacking Turtle soundly on the back of the head with a bird. Turtle coughed up his half-eaten food, and a little bit of it soared into Clay's eye. As Clay fell down, Qibli and Umber split a goat to keep from laughing, and Winter and Moon resumed talking about how awesome Led Zeppelin is. Suddenly, a bell rang. Tsunami called for the Jade Winglet to come to the auditorium. Clay, Tsunami, glory, Starflight, Fatespeaker, and a rather dejected Sunny were all there. "Tomorrow, one of you gets eliminated." Tsunami started. The seven dragonets held their breath. "But before that happens, I'm going to give you each a question: if you win, what'll you spend your million on?" Umber's hand shot up first. "I think I'll take about 300,000 for my family and me, then spend the rest on an orphanage for MudWings who were abandoned as an egg or lost their sibs. Anything left over I'll divide up among these guys." Carnelian was next. "Probably take about 20,000 for me, build a few hospitals for dragons in the war, and give some to charity." Then it was Moon. "I'd build an observatory and a library, spend some on charity, then maybe give 10,000 to these guys." Then Qibli. "I'd probably give all of it to an orphanage, then maybe, say, 1,000 to each of you. I'm fine with middle class." Then Kinkajou. "Probably build a play area for young RainWings, give 100,000 to each of you (including me), then give the rest to the best queen EVER!" Qibli grinned. "So, Thorn?" Kinkajou looked confused. "What? No! Glory." Then Turtle. "I'd donate the money to finding the cure to cancer and other 'untreatable' illnesses. Maybe I'd then split the remaining money for you guys." Winter shrugged. "Probably half to charity, and half to orphanages." "Okay!" Tsunami said, then ushered them out the door so they wouldn't see one of her secret cameras. She then looked directly at it. "So, that's Episode One! In the poll, put who you think definitely doesn't deserve 1 million dollars! See you later!" Who do you think DOESN'T deserve 1 million dollars, based on Episode 1? BASE YOUR ANSWERS ONLY ON WHAT YOU HAVE READ. Carnelian Kinkajou Moonwatcher Qibli Turtle Umber Winter Results: Winter has been eliminated! You can still vote, however! Episode Two: A Little Accident, A Lot of Blood Qibli woke up next to Carnelian. "What the heck? Carnelian, what are you doing here?" Qibli rubbed his eyes. "What? Oh, everyone got switched in the night so nobody would know who got out until the whole winglet got together at nine." "What time is it?" "Eight fifty-seven. I woke up at six." "Oh." Qibli got up. "Let's head out. I'm hungry, anyway." "I'm staying here." Carnelian said. "I already had something to eat, and I want to pop up at the last minute so that everyone else is left with two choices as to who got out." Qibli rolled his eyes as he walked out the door. "You're evil, you know that?" ~*~ Moon woke up next. "Kinkajou? Are you there?" "No," Umber muttered, rolling out of bed and falling on the floor. Moon helped him to his feet, and she worriedly glanced at him. "Why are you here?" Moon asked, looking around. Carnelian wasn't there either. "I have no idea." Umber covered his mouth. "Oh no, what if Turtle got out? He was really nice." "I'm sure he didn't. I can imagine two dragons who might have." Carnelian and Winter were the ones appearing in her mind, and for some reason, she kind of wanted Winter to stay in. After reading Umber's mind, she saw he did too. Before she could wonder why, a bell rang. Moon and Umber trotted to the auditorium, where Qibli and Kinkajou were seated. "Where's Turtle, Carnelian, and Winter?" Kinkajou asked. "It's 9:01. Two of them should be here by now." Kinkajou winced when she said that. Turtle arrived soon after her saying that, which brightened pretty much everyone. 9:01 changed to 9:02, then to 9:03. Tsunami rolled her eyes. "Why didn't-" After seeing four eager faces, Tsunami abruptly stopped, choosing her words carefully. "Why didn't six dragons come?" The four dragons in question sighed, hoping to know who got out by the pronoun. As 9:03 changed to 9:04, Carnelian walked in. She could see Moon and Umber deflate a bit, but she shrugged it off. "So now all of you know, I guess. Winter's the one that got out." Tsunami said. Everyone, even Carnelian, seemed to be sad about that. "It's breakfast time. Go enjoy yourselves while you can." The six walked to the cafeteria. Carnelian hunted some birds, Moon, Qibli, and Umber hunted on land, Turtle fished, and Kinkajou gathered some grapes. The six then sat together, talking about nothing in particular when Carnelian tossed out an idea: "Hey, they have sports equipment here. How about we play some soccer?" "Yeah! How about dragons versus dragonesses?" Qibli asked, and everyone seemed to like it, so soccer it was. Later, they asked for a soccer ball. They directed them to a field, which they were kind of surprised to find in the mountains. They set up the nets, flipped for the soccer ball, and decided who would be goalie. Turtle and Moon were goalies, and the other four were midfielders. Carnelian's team got the ball first. The first half was pretty uneventful, except for the last two seconds where Carnelian managed to get a high kick in from the opposite end. The two groups huddled. "Nice job, guys! Kinkajou, I want you to back up Moon and be extremely defensive. That way, they won't be able to get a goal in." Carnelian said, and Moon and Kinkajou liked the idea. "Defensive it is!" Kinkajou whispered, then added, "We're soooo going to win." At the other side of the field, Qibli was making a change of plans. "Umber, you be goalie. Me and Turtle will be offense." Umber headed back to the goal, and Turtle stretched. Qibli's team got the ball first, and Turtle appeared to be surprisingly good at offense, assisting Qibli to get a shot in early in the second half. Later, Turtle got a corner kick, and Qibli headed it in. It got near the end of the game, and Carnelian's plan was to tie it up, bumping Kinkajou back up to midfielder. Kinkajou assisted Carnlian, and she made a shot for the corner. And things got horrible fast. Umber dove to block it, and the ball hit him square in the face, He flew back, and the back of his head hit the crossbar. He face planted. Moon ran in the building to get Clay, the doctor, then listened to some thoughts. Qibli, Turtle, Kinkajou, and Umber's minds were all on panic mode. carnelian's thoughts were different. Images from the war flooded Moon's head. After Moon pieced together Carnelian's sudden fear of blood, which was possibly PTSD, she looked back at Umber. Clay had lifted him onto a stretcher, which Turtle and Qibli were helping him bring in. Moon walked next to Kinkajou and Carnelian. Kinkajou had a lot to say, as usual. "I feel really bad for Umber! I can't tell what he's feeling, of course, because he's not a RainWing, but aaaaah! He must be terrified! I'm terrified. What if Umber has a concussion? Oooh, I hope he doesn't get a concussion." "T-t-that's s-surprising for a s-soldier t-t-to be kn-kn-knocked out by a s-soccer ball," Carnelian shivered, paling. "I m-must have r-really kicked it hard." "It's not your fault, Carnelian. You were just caught up in the moment, that's all." Moon said. She and Kinkajou waited for a response that didn't come. ~*~ Kinkajou woke up early the next morning, groggy. She walked past Turtle's bed and into the Teachers' Lounge, where coffee was being prepared. Kinkajou grabbed the jug and drank half the contents, cracking her neck. "It's so hard to be positive! Come on, Kinkajou, you need to be happy. Then how are the other winglet members going to be happy?" Kinkajou often thought of herself as the dragon responsible for cheering the group up, and she was pretty good at it. Honestly, her winglet was so negative. Starflight rolled in. For reasons unknown, Starflight's favorite mode of transportation was a swivel chair. "Who's there? I couldn't hear your footsteps when you came in." Kinkajou answered, and Starflight grinned. "I heard Umber looks a lot better." Kinkajou and the coffeepot both perked, and she rushed out. (Kinkajou did, that is, not the coffeepot.) Kinkajou stepped into the doctor's office, and saw Umber laying down. "Hey, Umber! Feeling better?" Umber managed a weak grin. Grins were always good, right? Kinkajou told him the story of the three drops that looked like ink, and Umber seemed impressed. They chatted for a while more, debating whether Clay or Silver, Glory's sloth, could sleep longer. Kinkajou eventually had to leave for class, and Umber called Clay over. "Why do RainWings always defend their sloths?" Clay pondered this for a minute, finally answering: "It's like scavengers' wrist circles, I guess. The cooler one you have, the cooler you are." Umber asked if there were sloths who could tell time, and again Clay pondered it, this time making a joke about his appetite: "That'd be one smart cookie!" ~*~ Carnelian was frustrated. As usual. But this time, she was mad at herself. How could she have let that happen? It was supposed to be a friendly game, not knocking other people senseless! Surely she would be kicked out of school, if not voted out first! She didn't bother listening to Moon as she walked into the history cave. Moon yelled something about 'certain death.' Certain death? She was in the war! Moonwatcher and Qibli had a brief exchange as Carnelian walked through the classroom. Moonwatcher jumped and grabbed her by the wrist. Carnelian whipped around and snarled, "What?" Then something exploded. Carnelian got the brunt of it and was literally flung out of the classroom, while Moon only got slightly hurt. Turtle and Qibli screamed, and ran to help both of them up. "Kill...everyone," Carnelian managed before passing out. Turtle gasped and knelt down, checking for a pulse. Qibli had darted over to Moon. "I'm fine!" She protested. "Go get Clay!" But Clay was already approaching, and had Carnelian slung on his back. Tsunami walked in the classroom, investigating. She dragged out a quite obviously dead Bigtail and a half-counscious Tamarin. Turtle and Qibli followed, nervous. Clay laid Carnelian and Tamarin down next to Umber. Kinkajou, who had decided to check on Umber before going to her class, screamed. "Tamarin! What happened?" Tamarin groaned something incomprehensible. Kinkajou wiped back a tear. "This is interesting." Qibli muttered. "Only one week and already we have one disqualified, one caught in an explosion and one getting a sports injury." "Carnelian?" Umber croaked, sitting up. Clay walked back over to Umber, just in case anything went wrong. Umber looked around the room. "Hey, guys." He managed a weak grin, then winced. "What happened?" "There was an explosion," Qibli filled in, glancing at Moon. Turtle did too. Umber hated being left out on secrets, but that wasn't important. Umber could see slight burn marks across Moon's chest. "You okay?" Umber asked. Moon blinked. "I'm fine. It could have been a lot worse." At this, Moon, Qibli and Turtle all looked at Carnelian. "You guys should go to your class," Clay said. "I can take care of these three. Moon, Kinkajou, Qibli and Turtle walked out of the room. "Hey, Clay?" Umber looked towards Clay. "Yes, Umber?" Clay said distractedly. "If me or Carnelian were to get out, what would happen with our injuries?" Clay looked towards Umber. "I'd make a proposal to keep them until they're better before releasing them." Umber grinned, then promptly fell asleep. Based on episodes 1 and 2, who doesn't deserve one million dollars? Carnelian Kinkajou Moonwatcher Qibli Turtle Umber Episode Three: Lifting Spirits Moonwatcher woke up in a daze, and her head hurt. Well, at least she knew she hadn’t been eliminated. “Glad you’re in.” Qibli said. “That leaves Kinkajou, Carnelian, Umber, and Turtle to have possibly gotten out.” ”I wish none of them would’ve gotten out.” Moon sighed. ”I mean, I want the money as much as anyone, but the fact that they have to leave is plain unfair.” ”Well, I heard after this, we’re all going back to JMA and all get our learning experience.” Qibli said. “Come on, let’s go to the lobby.” When Qibli and Moon got to the lobby, they were among the only ones there. Clay, Starflight, and Glory were absent, and the only student there was Umber, who looked fine besides a head bandage. "Hey, Umber." Qibli perked, and for some strange reason, something that felt like jealousy hit Moon. She shrugged it aside. Kinkajou and Turtle walked in more or less together, Kinkajou bounding forth while Turtle casually strolled into the lobby. "Carnelian's gone," Umber explained to the dragonets who hadn't figured it out. "She's still here, but only to recover." Moonwatcher didn't immediately feel sad, then hated herself for it. She didn't want to win, really, but why wasn't she sad at someone else getting sad? She looked around in other dragons' thoughts to hear if they were sad. Kinkajou seemed sad enough, and Turtle and Qibli seemed genuinely sad. Looking through Umber's thoughts, she saw that he had been sad earlier. What was wrong with Moon, so much that she didn't feel anything whatsoever for Carnelian getting out? ~*~ When breakfast rolled around, Qibli took his cereal, excused himself from the table, and went to the music room.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Content (Perilthechamp) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Collaborations